


Rainy Day Relaxing

by CatrinaSL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Platonic Cuddling, Rain, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Science Bros, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Science Bros are trying to Science, but everyone knows that rainy days are meant for relaxing.</p><p>"We were working," Bruce told her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day Relaxing

Bruce asked Tony to repeat what he had just said and tried to ignore whatever Darcy was up to. He suspected it was another effort to cheer Tony up, though she hadn't done something like that in a month or so and Bruce was pretty sure that Tony was okay with the whole Pepper thing at this point.

The Science Bros had meant to brainstorm in the common area while the rain that was drenching Manhattan was making the lab gloomy. They hadn't counted on a distraction in the form of the lab assistant who scurried back and forth across the room, carrying towels (to make sure the balcony furniture was dry even though it was safe under the overhang), a blanket to snuggle under, a book to read, and a big sweater just in case.

Bruce smiled; Tony hadn't noticed that the conversation had flagged until Darcy seized both their coffee mugs and headed back to the balcony.

"Hey!" Tony protested.

"Come on, you guys aren't doing anything anyway," she ordered.

"We were working," Bruce told her.

"You totally weren't," she argued, and stepped outside to place their mugs on the table within reach of the couch.

"We were discussing the—" Tony tried to tell her when she returned.

"Well, you can discuss it on the balcony as long as you keep it down a little. I need space heaters." She put her hands on her hips and thumbed at what Bruce now recognized as her nest. He stood to comply.

"There are important things—" Stark attempted.

"Nothing's more important than cuddling in the rain," Darcy informed him, curling her hand around his biceps and giving him a tug, pulling him off-balance and away from the stool he was leaning on.

Bruce rolled his eyes and decided to let them flirt in private, and took himself out to the couch on the balcony, reuniting with his coffee.

Tony was laughing when Darcy finally tugged him outside. "Fine, okay," he relented. "Apparently you're in charge around here now. Where do you want me?"

She pointed at the other end of the couch, and Tony rolled his eyes at Bruce as he obeyed.

Darcy looked out at the soaked city and took a deep breath. "This is the best," she told them. "Thanks, guys."

Bruce jumped slightly as Darcy sat down next to Tony but stretched out and tucked her feet under _ his _ leg.

"Why does he get the easy job?" Tony complained.

"Because my book is on this side," Darcy told him, spreading the blanket over herself and Bruce.

"And what's with the covers exclusion?!" he whined.

Darcy shoved the sweater at him in reply and cracked her book open.

Tony sighed and reached for his coffee, then relaxed in his seat and arranged his arm over the back of the couch.

"Stop; don't move, you're perfect," Darcy told him, settling her back against his chest.

Bruce tried not to notice the look on Tony's face when she said it.

Aside from the slightly awkward sexual tension, it was really one of the more peaceful mornings Bruce had had in quite a while. He enjoyed his work in the lab most days, but there was something to be said for companionable silence in the cool breeze and the hush that had fallen over the city. Darcy read, and he and Tony occasionally exchanged ideas or fell silent, thinking.

When Bruce opened his mouth to suggest another cup of coffee, Tony shushed him, and he saw that Darcy had fallen asleep under her book, her head slumped onto Tony's shoulder.

Bruce carefully adjusted the blanket around Darcy's feet so that she wouldn't miss him, then mimed his coffee intentions to Tony, who passed over his own cup, careful not to wake the sleeping damsel.

Unfortunately, Bruce couldn't rejoin them right away, because the fancy coffee machine in the common kitchen was plotting against him, so he went back to his apartment to make some coffee on a machine that he didn't need another degree to understand.

He returned to find that Tony had dozed off, so he put the coffee down where he could reach it (even though it would probably be cold when he did), and pulled out his phone to take a picture.

When he texted it to Jane, her immediate reply was:  _ FINALLY. _

**Author's Note:**

> Rainy day cuddling really is the best.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/145962253418/rainy-day-relaxing)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
